It's My World (And We're All Living in It)
"It's My World (And We're All Living in It)" là bài hát chủ đề của chương trình trên kênh Disney XD, Milo Murphy's Law. Bài hát được hát bởi "Weird Al" Yankovic, người lồng tiếng cho nhân vật Milo Murphy. Trong khi tiêu đề thật của bài hát là "It's My World (And We're All Living in It)", phần hậu kết của mỗi tập chỉ nêu tên nó là "It's My World". Lời bài hát Phần mở đầu= Look at that sun, look at that sky Look at my sweater vest, it looks so fly Look at that mailbox, look at that tree It's about as beautiful as it can be (Whoa, whoa) Today is gonna be exceptional Never boring even for a minute It's my world and we're all living in it (Whoa, whoa x2) (We're all living in it) Never boring even for a minute It's my world and we're all living in it |-|Phần kết thúc= (We're all living in it) (Go Milo, go Milo go) Oh thanks everybody that is so motivational (Go Milo, go Milo go) (Whoa, whoa x3) I'm not sitting here watching the world turn You know I'd rather spin it (Go Milo, go Milo go) It's my world and we're all living in it |-|Phiên bản mở rộng= Look at that sun, look at that sky Look at my sweater vest, it looks so fly Look at that mailbox, look at that tree It's about as beautiful as it can be (Whoa, whoa) Today is gonna be exceptional Never boring even for a minute It's my world and we're all living in it (Whoa, whoa x2) (We're all living in it) Never boring even for a minute It's my world and we're all living in it (Go Milo, go Milo go) I'm already going actually, but thanks everybody! (wow!) (Go Milo, go Milo go) Oops. I slipped in that puddle, now my clothes are all muddy Look at this bruise, look at this scrape How did that happen? Check the video tape Look at this scratch, look at this abrasion! This is gonna be a memorable occasion (Whoa, whoa) Today is gonna be incredible And once again, I am gonna win it It's my world and we're all living in it (Whoa, whoa x2) (we're all living in it) Never boring even for a minute It's my world and we're all living in it I'm not waiting for a bell to ring I'm not following a beat of drumming I'm not looking for a brand new thing 'Cause I know I got another thing coming! ('nother thing coming. Another thing coming) (You know there's always just another thing coming) ('nother thing coming. Another thing coming) (You know there's always just another thing coming) ('nother thing coming. Another thing coming) (and the next thing is gonna be sensational) (Go Milo, go Milo go) Oh thanks, everybody! That is so motivational Look at this cast, look at this sling I'm not missing a single thing, 'cause... I'm not sitting here watching the world turn You know, I'd rather spin it (Go Milo, go Milo go) It's my world and we're all living in it. (Whoa, whoa x4) I'm not sitting here watching the world turn You know, I'd rather spin it (Go Milo, go Milo go) It's my world and we're all living in it It's my world and we're all living in it Bản dịch Thông tin cơ sở Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Milo Murphy's Law Thể_loại:Bài hát trên Disney XD Thể_loại:Bài hát của nam/nữ anh hùng Thể_loại:Bài hát chủ đề en:It's My World (And We're All Living in It)